


the art of being subtle

by vinndetta



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, M/M, Social Media, Trans Character, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: Charles Xavier decides to make a fan blog on Tumblr. The twist? It's a fan blog for himself.





	the art of being subtle

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly have no reason for this. just take it. thanks.
> 
> this is basically a summary of this chapter:  
>  **xavierik** : not to be dramatic or anything but charles xavier is the love of my life

Charles doesn't really have any sort of explanation for this.

He's heard of people catfishing online, pretending to be celebrities to get people to date them or whatever. It's a little weird, and a dick move, but Charles doesn't want to judge (even though he really, really wants to). 

But, this is a whole other thing all together.

He wants to blame Raven for this - she was the one who pointed out his growing fanbase on multiple social media websites. Of course, she never implied that he should be doing this, of all things, but he's seen some other people do it, which always intrigued him.

Charles presses the sign-up button on Tumblr, unsure if this is really a good idea.

-

Charles doesn't consider himself old, really, but he's not exactly familiar with the way this website works. It seems relatively ok, but he's just a bit overwhelmed.

He made his blog a bit more colorful and changed the theme. Nothing too fancy (he might want to try messing with the HTML later once he figures out how coding works), but he thinks it's interesting.

Now, he's just going to see what happens next.

-

He's followed some blogs, now.

All he did was search his name, and, holy shit, Raven was right, there's so many posts about him. There's a mix of appreciation and adoration in the posts, but there is a bit of... less-than-appropriate content mixed in once in a while.

He's not surprised, considering it's the internet. But still, someone like him? Of all people?

-

After reposting (or reblogging, as it's called on this website, at least) some posts about himself, he hears a loud ping.

Groaning, Charles turns down the volume on his laptop, then looks at his dashboard.

Up in the upper-right corner of the website, there's a message notification.

Gulping, he clicks on it.

He's not sure what to expect, but his first instinct was worry that he was going to be found out. He knows that's ridiculous and that would never happen, but it was the first thing that he thought of.

No, instead, it's just a friendly message.

 **xavierik** : hey i noticed you reblogged my fanart. thanks so much for your nice tags.

Charles furrows his eyebrows. He did what?

Curious, he opens his own blog and scrolls down. Yep, there it is, **xavierik** 's drawing of Charles smiling gleefully. He's not sure what it's inspired by. Maybe it's one of his movies?

He figures he shouldn't leave this mysterious stranger without saying anything back.

 **mcavoyer** : Hello. No problem. It's a very beautiful piece of art. :)

 **xavierik** : still! it's nice to know that at least someone around here has enough taste to like my art.

Charles can't help the grin spreading across his face. This person is a snarky one, aren't they? It's kind of endearing, in some ways.

 **mcavoyer** : Haha, that's funny lol. What's your name?

 **xavierik** : i'm erik. obviously. hence the username.

 **xavierik** : and i see yours is named after one of charles's characters. 

**mcavoyer** : That's right. James Mcavoy is a great character. You seem to really like Charles Xavier, don't you?

 **xavierik** : pft, like you're one to talk.

 **xavierik** : i'm just so fucking gay for charles.

 **xavierik** : not to be dramatic or anything but charles xavier is the love of my life

Charles raises an eyebrow. Wow. That escalated quickly. Declarations of love from a stranger aren't uncommon in the celebrity life, but he doesn't think he's ever had someone say it to his face. Or you know, directly to him. Same thing, really.

It's... bizarre.

He doesn't hate it, surprisingly.

 **mcavoyer** : yeah, he is pretty cute. 

**xavierik** : pretty cute? i mean, yeah he is, but god he's also so fucking hot, oh my god.

 **xavierik** : his role in Bloodhunters was just. wow! him in a suit -- not to be nsfw on main but i would. I just. I would.

Charles flushes. Oh, my. Oh my.

If Raven ever finds out that he's gone in this far, she's never going to let him live it down.

Erik's been so flattering. Is this what fans talk about? When he's off shooting or not really on social media, is this what fans do? Talk about them in... inappropriate ways?

It's weird, but you're in the spotlight. There's not much you can do except just let it happen.

Which is what Charles does.

 **xavierik** : sorry that might have been tmi. but you have a fan blog for xavier too so i mean... lol you can't really judge me

 **mcavoyer** : I wasn't judging! I certainly can see why there's lots of people with celebrity crushes on him.

 **mcavoyer** : Have you ever met him? 

**xavierik** : oh god i wish

Charles isn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed.

 **xavierik** : what about you? tell me why you made this blog. and such.

Charles gulps.

 **mcavoyer** : Uh. Well. I just think he's pretty cute and awesome. He's a talented actor and all. 

**mcavoyer** : I have met him once.

Charles bites his lip. Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

 **xavierik** : oh my god!!! tell me - was he as nice as they say he is? tell me everything i want to know

 **xavierik** : well i mean you don't have to but i juST. 

**xavierik** : you must think me a creep. 

**xavierik** : charles brought me a lot of happiness in some Bad Times. i wouldn't act like this in front of him or anything - i know that's not appropriate

 **xavierik** : idk why i'm telling you, a stranger, all this, but it just feels right. 

**mcavoyer** : Oh, don't worry about it. 

**mcavoyer** : He is really nice. He's always really friendly with his fans when meeting them. 

**mcavoyer** : I hope you get to meet him one day!

 **xavierik** : oh god me too.

 **xavierik** : thanks for not judging.

 **xavierik** : you're a new blog, right? let me promo you or something

 **xavierik** : i feel like i might have creeped you out a bit. i know we both like xavier but i think i like him more than platonically u know. 

**xavierik** : i didnt mean to dump my more... uh. risque thoughts on you without permission.

 **xavierik** : plus u seem nice and all. :) i think you'll have a great time here

Charles blinks. 

That all happened within about seven minutes, and Charles's head feels like it's spinning.

Erik types fast - and he's like a whirlwind of emotions. A lot just happened, but maybe that's alright. Perhaps Erik can be his first friend here. 

-

Charles smiles. 

_xavierik started following you._

_xavierik posted:_

hey all! there's a new blog in the xavier fandom. check it out ----> @ **mcavoyer** . they're really nice and friendly. go follow. :)  
_#theyre super cool #charles xavier #erik rants_

-

 **xavierik** : oh that reminds me. i never asked for your name, did i?

Charles blinks. 

Oh fuck. 

He didn't really plan for this. 

He could go by Charles, but that would be awfully strange. Is it weird to have a celebrity crush on someone with your same name? That might be a bit weird and risky. He decides it's not a good idea.

He could go by Frances, his middle name. He's pretty sure fans will know the name, but won't think too much of it. At least, he hopes they won't. He's heard crazy fanbases creating theory after theory, and unfortunately, people on the internet can be really, really smart.

Perhaps he could go by James? It would explain why his username is **mcavoyer** , considering that it's one of his characters. 

Fuck it. He could choose a random name, too, but he'll just stick with something familiar.

 **mcavoyer** : Oh lol. I'm James. Nice to meet you.

 **xavierik** : nice to meet you too. :) 

-

Charles finds that he's already following Erik back.

He thinks that he's pretty satisfied with himself today. It went pretty well. He gained a few followers after Erik made that post, which was awfully nice of him. Besides Erik, though, he hasn't really talked to a lot of people. But Erik had been really cool, despite some of his thoughts being a little wild. He also typed in all lowercase, which he thinks might be a younger generation thing. 

Charles doesn't want to consider himself old; he's only twenty-five. But he's already gotten his doctorates in the past year, alongside working on some films. He's used to feeling like he grew up too fast, considering that he technically did. He graduated from everything super early, and maybe it was good to get away from bullies and to be able to move away from his parents. But still, he feels that he never really had the time to relax and grow up.

But now, with his education over and his acting career going steadily uphill, he thinks life is going rather smoothly. 

He's going to start trying to fit in with his generation.

Which will include learning to use all lowercase in casual situations and conversations.

And yeah, he thinks he might need to search up what memes are, too. Whatever those are.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i'm vinn. i'm vinndetta on tumblr. if you read this, kudos and especially comments mean the world to me. if you enjoyed it, consider leaving it some love! thank you<3


End file.
